The Midshipman's Sister
by Lollipop456
Summary: Another revamp of "Ella." Captain Howard comes to pay his respects to Hollom's sister, Lucy and finds himself in the difficult position of telling her how her brother died. When he suddenly takes ill, he becomes a guest in the house and is cared for by the grieving sister. Through the weeks, a romance begins to bloom. HowardxOC.
It really wasn't the duty of a captain to visit the loved ones of departed men. Still, Captain William Howard was the compassionate sort and the manner of the death of Benjamin Hollom was shocking, at least. Through a good friend, William had received information that Hollom's twin sister, Lucy Hollom, lived in Lymington. So, the opportunity to visit had come when William had been forced to make port in Portsmouth after his ship took heavy damage. Paying a coachman a hefty sum, William was driven to the coastal town.

As a young boy, William had been to Hampshire, but never anything beyond Basingstoke. Lymington was a breath of fresh air to him; the salt workings, the occasional tiny shops, and the several shipbuilding facilities. It was a quaint place, and more importantly it was quiet. After hearing groans of dying men and the firing of cannons; quietness was a welcomed reprieve.

After walking about the town, William came to the front step of the Hollom home. From the outside, it was rather large, likely three stories. If Hollom had been wealthy, he never let on. William rapped on the front door once and rang the bell twice. He always believed that was the proper way to let someone know they were there.

The door opened, and there stood a young woman. No older than thirty. She wore a plain morning dress with black trim, and had delicate but familiar features.

"Pardon me, but is this the Hollom residence?" William asked.

"It is." The woman said.

William removed his hat quickly and bowed. "My name is Captain William Howard. I've come to pay respects to Lucy Hollom. Is she about?"

The woman smiled. "I am Lucy Hollom."

No wonder her face seemed familiar! While obviously carrying more feminine qualities, this woman was a near replica of Hollom. William looked towards his feet, slightly embarrassed.

"Miss Hollom, you must accept my apologies. Your brother spoke so often of you that I should have remembered his description."

Lucy gasped. "Captain Howard! I know that name well. In his letters, Benjamin told me about you. Will you come in? I'll be having tea shortly."

"Thank you."

William followed Lucy into the house and to the parlor. He waited for her to sit before taking his seat across from her.

"This house has been full of company in the past year. Mostly Benny's childhood friends and close relatives. I must be honest in saying, that I never expected to see one of his commanding officers."

"If I may be honest, Miss Hollom, Captain Aubrey was your brother's only commanding officer. That is to say, The Surprise was Aubrey's ship, not mine."

Lucy's face turned crimson. "Of course. Forgive me. I am not quite familiar with the ways of the navy. Neither was Benjamin, if I may say so."

"He was a good man, Miss Hollom. We spoke occasionally before his death, and the conversation was always pleasant."

Lucy gave a brief chuckle, that seemed to hide a whimper. "He was always pleasant. Very shy as well. Intelligent..."

Lucy covered her face with her hand and cried quietly. William took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her so that she could dry her eyes.

"It seems as when I'm able to stop crying, it always starts again. In comforts me that he didn't die in vain. He always wrote that he wished to die in battle, protecting England from France."

"In battle?" William repeated.

"Yes. The letter that was received had said that he was killed when the HMS Surprise was attacked." Lucy explained.

"Yes." William cleared his throat. "I remember that day."

Lucy looked up from her lap. "You were surprised though when I told you."

William gave a short laugh. "Miss Hollom, my memory sometimes fails me at the worst times. I had forgotten the manner of your brother's death for a moment."

"Captain Howard, it wasn't just surprise. It was confusion. As if, you knew it wasn't true."

William stood and started to pace. He came to the window and pointed outside. "You keep a garden, I see."

Lucy stood and walked over to William. "Captain, my brother was killed in battle, wasn't he?"

William looked outside, avoiding eye contact. Lucy stood in front of his line of vision and folded her arms.

"Captain Howard, if you know something about Benjamin, then I wish to hear it." Lucy said firmly.

"It's not my place." William mumbled.

"With all due respect, it certainly is your place, captain. You served with my brother for several months."

William gestured towards the chairs. "Perhaps we should sit down, Miss Hollom."

"I would prefer to stand."

William sighed. "I'm not sure on exact details, Miss Hollom. However, a young midshipman reported one morning that your brother had took a cannon bell to weigh himself down and had jumped off the ship. Miss Hollom, your brother didn't die in battle. He committed suicide."

There was no reaction on Lucy's face, except for a blank stare. William wasn't even sure if she had understood. He opened his mouth to explain again, only to have the young lady fall in his arms unconscious.


End file.
